deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heckyl
Heckyl was a villain in the television series, Power Rangers Dino Charge & Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He's since been reformed into a hero. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Heckyl vs Magneto (Completed) Battle Royales * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Joker (DC) History Before he was a villain, Heckyl was a resident of the planet Sentai 6, a planet housing the almighty Dark Energem. When Lord Arcanon came looking for the Energem, he laid waste to the planet. Heckyl tried to protect the Dark Energem from Arcanon, but he ended up touching it, giving him the evil alter ego known as Snide, & turning him into a villain. On top of that, both Heckyl & Snide lost their memory, completely forgetting about Arcanon & their home planet. Heckyl & Snide went on to destroy countless galaxies before they were somehow imprisoned by Sledge. Eventually, Sledge tried using Heckyl to trick the Rangers into thinking he was the Purple Ranger they'd been looking for, but he failed & was imprisoned again. After Sledge's supposed defeat, Heckyl & Snide took control of his crew & became the new villains. However, they were both defeated by Lord Arcanon & imprisoned again. The two managed to escape at a point, but during this, Heckyl spyed on Singe giving Arcanon the Dark Energem, bringing back his memories of Sentai 6 & Arcanon. Enraged, Heckyl revealed his position, leading to his being captured again. While captured, Snide made a deal with Arcanon, use the Ranger's Split Emitters to separate himself from Heckyl, & he'd pledge his undying allegiance to him. Arcanon agreed & the two were separated. Heckyl: Heckyl was captured again, but he soon escaped. After Arcanon's defeat & Sledge's return, he helped the Rangers a little before deciding the world would end due to Sledge having the Dark Energem & invading the planet with Greeznzillas. Heckyl decided to have fun with his "last day on Earth" before deciding to help the Rangers stop Sledge. He assisted in defeating Snide before going back in time to help the Rangers defeat Sledge. After Sledge's "defeat", Keeper tells Heckyl that it's possible for him to save Sentai 6, so he & Zenowing go back in time to protect the Dark Energem from Arcanon. Snide: Snide helped Arcanon for a short time until Sledge came back & he switched sides, aiding in the destruction of Arcanon & Singe. As Sledge was getting ready to marry Poisandra, Snide stole the Dark Energem & left to defeat the Rangers, steal their Energems, & destroy their base. Before he could finish off Kendall & Keeper, he was confronted by Heckyl & decided to retreat. Before he could leave Earth, his flight pod was destroyed, leaving him to be destroyed by the Rangers & Heckyl. Death Battle Info: Heckyl Background * Residence: Sentai 6 * Age: Millions of years old. * Gender: Male * Species: Unknown alien species Powers & Abilities * Electrokinesis ** One shot several Spikeballs & Vivix & broke himself out of chains with it. * Telekinesis * Cunning and manipulative * Periodically transforms into Snide before he was separated. Equipment * A pair of goggles that can detect hidden sources of energy/power. * A pocket watch that lets him talk to Snide. Other * Very cunning and skillful fighter Feats * Is so strong that everyone on Sledge's ship, save Sledge, feared him being released from his cell. * Hinted that he was responsible for several destroyed galaxies. * One shot several Spikeballs & Vivix & broke out of his chains. * Saved Kendall from an oncoming car. * Improvised Snide's plan so he could find the Ranger's base. * Effortlessly vaporized a monster with a simple electrical blast from his finger * Survived the destruction of Sentai 6. * Saved Shelby, Prince Phillip, and James from being turned to stone * Helped the Rangers destroy Snide * Became one of Keeper's apprentices Faults * Not as strong as Snide * Would periodically turn into Snide before he was separated Death Battle Info: Snide Background * Residence: Deceased * Age: Millions of years old * Gender: Male * Species: Unknown Powers & Abilities * Teleportation * A tentacle from his chest. ** Saves it for "special occasions". * Can turn invisible for a short time * His eye glows. * Periodically transforms into Heckyl before he was separated. Equipment * A sword ** Can fire energy slashes. ** Lets him talk to Heckyl. * A shield Other * Will fight with his feet alongside his sword. * Quite rash & headstrong. Feats * Nearly defeated Tyler single-handedly. * Destroyed the floor of a museum to find the Ranger's base. * Survived the destruction of Sentai 6. Faults * Rash & headstrong ** Not keen on strategizing. * Impatient ** Prefers a more direct approach to problems * Not as smart as Heckyl * Would periodically turn into Heckyl before he was separated * Very treacherous towards everyone he works with ** Including towards Heckyl Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Villains